Deep-Dweller
|image =Deep-Dweller.jpg |caption =Deep-Dweller concept art |name = |species =Mutated Frogfish |nicknames =Dweller |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Tourist Trap |roar = }} The Deep-Dweller is a giant frogfish that accidentally wandered into the shallower waters near New Jersey. Though the battle was difficult, Zilla Junior manages to defeat the Deep-Dweller and it swims off for much deeper waters. Fictional Biography Either another monstrous mutation, a new species of animal, or an ancient predatory fish, the Deep-Dweller exists beneath the waves of the Atlantic ocean. Thriving in total darkness, the undersea titan accidentally found its way to the Hudson River where, exposed to lights from the city, boats, and sun, became aggressive! It attacked small ships before H.E.A.T. discovered it lying at the bottom. When disturbed, it attacked! Zilla Junior quickly charged in, defending his home territory as Milo Sanders’ and his monster liner cruise tour watched on. After Monique forcefully removed the cruise ship from the area, Zilla Junior began to fight even harder, driving back the fish. The fish, however, was still in the area and just as aggressive as ever. When H.E.A.T. decided they would try and lure the creature back to its natural habitat, but Milo’s cruise would again get in the way. Getting the fish’s attention with lights, the group of tourists were nearly killed when the Deep-Dweller sunk the cruise ship. Rescued and onboard, Milo was now in for the ride of his life as they continued their plan. When in range of using the powerful tranquilizer, Zilla Junior burst from the water! Monique accidentally hit the famous reptile, knocking him out cold and making him a free meal for the undersea monster. With no other choice, Craven and Nick took N.I.G.E.L. and the mini-sub underwater, luring it away with bright lights. When reaching its deep, dark habitat, they turned the lights off. The creature began to swim away, but when pressure became too much for N.I.G.E.L., the robot’s eye blew out, making it automatically start flashing its lights. The action grew the fish’s attention yet again and both were sucked into its gills! Diving deeper and deeper, N.I.G.E.L. was finally crushed under the pressure and soon the mini-sub would be also. As all looked grim for Nick and Craven, Zilla Junior burst from the side of the rock wall. Bumping into the colossal fish and knocking his adopted dad and friend off, he then watched on as the Deep-Dweller continued on its course, heading out to places so deep and dark that man has yet to venture. Powers/Abilities Although the Deep-Dweller does not have any sort of special ability, it is still a force to be reckoned with due to its animalistic ferocity, huge maw, and sharp teeth which allowed the Deep-Dweller to easily tear large ships to shreds and go toe-to-toe against Zilla Junior in battle. The Deep-Dweller was also an incredibly adept swimmer, giving Zilla and H.E.A.T. a hard time in driving it off. Trivia *Deep-Dweller was the last enemy Zilla Jr. fought in the series. Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Monsters Category:TriStar Pictures